Forming Teams is Hard
Forming Teams is Hard is the second episode of the first season of Super Smash Bros: Battle! It aired 12/23/2015. Story Back to before the tournament began, characters are continuing to look for characters to be their partner. Wario: What do you mean that you’ve already got a partner?! Wario is yelling at Donkey Kong, who is paired with Diddy Kong. DK: (Deep grunts) Ooh, ooh, aah, aah! Wario: I don’t care if you two go back way back when! We’re buddies from Mario Party! And I’m worth way more than that chimp! Diddy: (High pitch) Ooah! Aaah! AAah! Diddy goes to beat up Wario, when DK picks him up, carrying him away. Wario stomps the ground, angry. Wario: No, no, no! Dang it! (He picks his nose) I don’t see why no one wants to pair up with me! King Dedede is holding Kirby’s hand, dragging him along the ground towards the registration stand. Larry is signing up Link and Zelda, while Kirby looks around, just along for the ride. Dedede: You should consider yourself honored, little Kirby. Not only are you with perhaps the strongest competitor in this competition, but we are members of the strongest Nintendo universe in this game! I mean, Sakurai favors us over all others! This tournament should be a piece of cake for us! Kirby’s expression remains the same, when something peeks his interest. He slips out of Dedede’s grasp and runs off, startling Dedede. He makes a grunt, as he starts walking after him. Dedede: Hey, wait! Kirby runs over to a cake, which was sitting on the ground. Kirby: Uhn? Kirby examines the cake from all sides, then smiles, smacking his lips. He opens his mouth, beginning to suck the cake in. Then, a long thin tongue shoots out, grabbing the cake and pulling it in. Yoshi eats the cake, then sees Kirby staring at him, being tearful. Yoshi: (Mouth full) Yaw-shi. Yoshi opens his mouth, tongue putting the cake on the ground. Kirby smiles, and walks over. He gets ready to eat the cake, then stops, thinking of something. Kirby pulls out his Final Cutter, as he cuts the cake clean down the middle, creating two halves. Kirby: Uhn! Yoshi: (Happy) Yaw-shi! Yoshi eats one half of the cake, as Kirby eats the other half. The two smile and shake hands, then walk over towards the registration stand, Dedede’s jaw dropped. Dedede: Dumped by a puffball. Link and Zelda have left the registration stand, Zelda chuckling at Dedede. Zelda: Well, that guy seems like he’s in need of a partner. This should be fun. Link, I’m going to head off. I’ll see you soon. Link: Hai! Link bows, and walks in the opposite direction of Zelda. Wario: Hm. I have to find someone to be my partner. Preferably someone with class, style, and power. Oh? Wario looks over, and sees Palutena standing there, one hand holding her other arm, looking radiant with an upset face. She looks in Wario’s direction, and smiles. Wario’s jaw drops and his eyes turn to hearts. Wario: Wwwwwwwhat a babe! (Wario shakes his head, his face returning to normal.) Be cool, be cool. Have to look like a bad boy. Palutena stares off into space, as a loud and obnoxious engine roars. Wario rides the Wario Bike, doing a wheelie as he circles Palutena. Palutena watches, and chuckles a bit. Wario pulls to a stop, twirling his mustache. Wario: (Charmingly) Hey there, baby. How would you like to partner up with a stud? Palutena: (Smiling) Sure! Would you happen to know one? Wario makes a startle noise in disbelief, as his jaw drops in shock and he turns to stone. Palutena looks confused, waving her hand over his eyes. She then lifts her finger to her lip, laughing. Palutena: I guess he thought it was him. Is this Medusa’s doing? Pit: Lady Palutena! Pit runs over, moving in front of Palutena, trying to protect her. Pit: Is this ruffian bothering you? Palutena: Not at all, Pit. This “stud” was just trying to get a partner. But, I’ve already got you, so we can just leave him here. Palutena walks off, Pit following her. Wario remains frozen as a statue. Dedede looks disgruntled, as he mopes around. Dedede: I have to find a partner, one who is worthy of my excellence! But, there are few who can match me. Voice: So, you already have a partner. An ear forms on Dedede’s head, his head turning in the direction of the sound, him using his hand to increase his hearing. Ike and Male Robin are talking. Robin: Yeah. I managed to score by being Lucina’s teammate. Ike: Lucina, huh? I’ve heard of her. She’s said to be a strong, well balanced trainer. Robin: And beautiful to boot! I’m sorta hoping to score a little more than just being partners, (He gently elbows Ike) if you know what I mean. Ike: No. Robin: I’m going to try and shack it up with her. Ike: Why would you want her in a shack? Surely being outside would be a better place to train and practice. Robin: (Baffled) That’s not what I, (Sighs) Forget it. I forgot who I’m talking to. Thickheaded Ike, who doesn’t care about any of that stuff. Anyway, I’m going to start charming her. Later. Robin walks off, Ike sighing. Ike: Alright. Time to try the next person. Dedede: Well, well. It seems like we both need partners. Dedede rolls in front of Ike, laying down in a seductive pose. Dedede: I’m King Dedede, and you are in luck, my friend. Because for this one time only, you get the glorious opportunity to team up with me! Ike stares blankly at Dedede for a moment, Dedede smiling. Ike then turns around, walking away. Dedede: Hey, wait! Dedede gets up and chases after Ike, grabbing his shoulder. Dedede: Look, we both need partners! Let’s help each other out! Ike: I don’t like you. You’re too overdramatic. Dedede: (In shock) How dare you refer to your king like that! Ike: I don’t really like kings either. Dedede: Uragh! Dedede goes to punch Ike, when Sheik teleports in, the burst of wind causing Dedede to fall back on his butt. Sheik: He’s not interested. Ike: Hey, thanks. I’m Ike. Sheik: Sheik. Couldn’t let him harass you like that. Need a partner? Ike: Sure. I’ll team up with you. Sheik: Let us register then. Sheik leaps over Ike’s head, landing by the registration stand. Larry smiles and laughs, as Ike joins her. Wario is pouting on his bike, the other characters forming teams around him. Wolf: Hey there, little boy. Wario: Whow! Wario leaps off, as Wolf circles the Wario bike, like a wolf on the hunt. Wolf: I couldn’t help but notice, you sitting on your own. Need a partner? Wario: Oh yeah! I accept! Let’s take this tournament by storm! Wario and Wolf go over to Larry’s stand. End Scene Scene Change: To the time of the tournament. The match between Team Combat and Team Mario Bros has just finished, Team Combat winning. Morton: Welcome back readers! We have a good couple of matches up, though I have no clue what they are yet! Let’s find out! The four random boxes appear on the monitor, as they shuffle through the teams. The images stop, revealing the teams. Team 1 is Team Triforce with Link and Zelda, and Team 2 is Team Hungry, with Yoshi and Kirby. Morton: Amazing! We have three members of the original eight in this match! We have Yoshi and Kirby! Yoshi and Kirby walk onto the field, waving to the cheering crowd. In the character stand, Falco looks irritated. Falco: How can those two be Pokémon trainers? They can’t even speak English! Ludwig von: I can answer that. Ludwig von appears next to them, startling them all. Ludwig von: They are able to communicate with their Pokémon through their own tongue, as it is the Pokémon that learns how to interpret their trainers. Morton: And on the other side, we have Zelda! Zelda and Link wave to the crowd. Roy K: And, we have his beautiful, yet strangely named girlfriend Princess Link! Zelda: EH?! Link: No, no! I’m Link! She’s Zelda! Why does everyone think I’m Zelda?! Ludwig von: The fact that your game series is named “Legend of Zelda,” and you are the main character, then it is only logical to assume that you are Zelda. Link: Well, I’m not! So quit calling me that! Morton: Sheesh. We’ve got a hero with an attitude today. Well, let’s start the battle. Roy K: Battle begin! Link: Let’s show them who’s who! Gallade! Zelda: Gardevoir! Yoshi: Yaw-shi! Kirby: Uhn! All the characters throw their Pokéballs, choosing their Pokémon. Yoshi chooses Lickitung, as Kirby chooses Munchlax. Lickitung: Licki! Munchlax: Lax! Wario: Heh-heh! This will be a massacre! That Link girl will crush them! Link: (Frustrated) I’m Link! Zelda is a girl’s name! Call her Zelda! Yoshi: Oh-haa-hoo! Lickitung extends its tongue, going to Slam into Gallade. Link: Spin with Swords Dance! Gallade holds his blade arms out, and spins, blades out. The blades sharpen, as they repel the tongue. Zelda: Gardevoir, Psychic! Gardevoir charges Psychic, as Munchlax starts walking towards it, glowing with the Psychic aura. Munchlax stops walking, but Gardevoir struggles and is unable to lift it. Kirby: Uhn, hun! Munchlax reaches into its fur, pulling out a large hammer. Munchlax Flings the hammer at Gardevoir, as it holds its arms up, using Reflect. The hammer crashes into the Reflect wall, knocking Gardevoir back. Yoshi: Yaw-shi! Link: Psycho Cut! Lickitung runs forward, curling up with Rollout. It rolls at Gallade, as Gallade attacks with Psycho Cut, knocking Lickitung open. Lickitung Wraps its tongue around Gallade, lifting him into the air and Slamming him into the ground. Gallade struggles to stand, as Lickitung leaps into the air, Stomping down. Zelda: Gardevoir, Will-o-Wisp! Gardevoir swings its arm, a Will-o-Wisp going flying at an increasing speed, striking Lickitung. The Will-o-Wisp explodes, knocking Lickitung away, missing Gallade. Link: Thanks. Zelda: Don’t thank me yet. Munchlax walks up to Gardevoir, stopping in front of it. It smacks its lips, as it leaps into the air at Gardevoir, going for Lick attack. Zelda: Gardevoir, Nayru’s Love! Munchlax crashes into Gardevoir’s Reflect wall, it shaped like a diamond. Gardevoir uses Psychic to cause the Reflect to spin, striking Munchlax several times as it goes flying. Munchlax flies, as Gallade leaps at it. Link: Psycho Cut! Gallade’s arm blades glow, as he swings them, releasing Psycho Cut. Munchlax pushes its stomach out, and falls like a stone with Body Slam, breaking the attack. Gardevoir Teleports in the way, Munchlax crashing into the Reflect. Gardevoir then uses Psychic, sending Munchlax crashing into the ground. Munchlax is defeated. Roy K: Munchlax is unable to battle! Morton: And with one swift strike, Link takes out Kirby! Zelda: For crying out loud, I’m Zelda! Link: Let’s give them a reason to remember the name Link. Gallade, let’s go with the Triforce Slash combo! Gallade kneels down, closing its eyes. The crowd goes silent, as nothing happens. Fox: Come on! What’s it waiting for?! Ryu: The right moment. Yoshi: Lum, bum! Lickitung runs forward, going into Rollout. Gallade waits, as Lickitung approaches closer. Zelda gets ready to call an attack, but Link holds his arm out, stopping her. Link: (Smiling) Imprison to Close Combat! Gallade opens his eyes, swinging one hand, releasing a ray of light. The ray of light hits Lickitung, creating a Triforce prison. Gallade then charges in, stopping in front of Lickitung. It unleashes a series of sword strikes, striking Lickitung several times. It cocks its arm back, and swings and strikes Lickitung, sending it flying into the crowd. The KO explosion occurs, startling everyone. Roy K: Lickitung has been sent off the field! The winners are Link and Zelda! Link: Hiyaah! The crowd goes wild, Link pumping his fist as Zelda calmly waves. Morton: It looked bad for a moment, but Zelda pulled off an amazing combo at the end, giving them the victory. Link & Zelda: (Angrily) It’s Link! Zelda looks at Link, then turns away, blushing. The two return their Pokémon, as they return to the stands. Morton: Now, let’s move on to the next round! The random boxes come up, shuffling through the characters. Team 1 is chosen, being Team W, made up of Wario and Wolf. Team 2 is chosen, being Team Greil, made up of Ike and Sheik. Zelda: Uh, I’ll be back. I need to, uh, powder my nose. Zelda rushes off out of the stadium, as Wario and Wolf step onto the field, the two laughing and howling. Wario: Oh yeah! Wolf: We’re going to have fun with this thing! Ike takes his position onto the field, looking into the character stands. Ike: Huh. I wonder where Sheik is. Morton: What’s this? We only have three of the four competitors. Well, we go to Ludwig von for the rules in this case. Ludwig von: (Clears throat) If, for whatever reason, one of the competitors does not arrive to their match on time, they are disqualified. However, Sheik: Not necessary. I’m here. Ike turns, startled that Sheik is right besides him. Ike: Wow. You’re really quiet. Sheik: I take that as a compliment. Wario: Eh? That’s who we have to fight. Easy! Wolf: Let’s tear through them. Roy K: And begin! Wario: Gas it up, Swalot! Wolf: Houndoom! Ike: Conkeldurr! Sheik: Zoroark! The four characters choose their Pokémon, them on the field. Swalot has long whiskers, while Houndoom has long horns. Ike: Conkeldurr, Stone Edge! Wario: Eager to get your butt kicked? Swalot, take it with Stockpile! Conkeldurr forms Stone Edge, firing it at Houndoom. Swalot moves in front of Houndoom, inhaling and using Stockpile, able to take the Stone Edge. Wario: Now, Spit Up! Swalot uses Spit Up, hitting Conkeldurr, an explosion occurring and covering the side in smoke. Conkeldurr leaps through the smoke, roaring as it swings its arm at Swalot. Swalot uses Stockpile, taking it. Wolf: Oh, can’t let you have all the fun. Houndoom, Crunch! Houndoom lunges at Conkeldurr, Crunching into Conkeldurr’s other arm. Conkeldurr smirks, as Illusion breaks, revealing it to be Zoroark. Wolf: What?! Sheik: Fury Swipes. Zoroark gets its arm free, and uses Fury Swipes on Houndoom, knocking it back. Zoroark leaps back, as Conkeldurr appears. Ike: Dynamic Punch! Wario: Body Slam! Swalot leaps at Conkeldurr, striking Conkeldurr’s main body before being punched off. Wolf: Flame Charge! Houndoom dashes in with a blue flame Flame Charge, as Conkeldurr blocks it with one of its concrete pillar. It knocks Houndoom back. Sheik: Night Daze. Zoroark swipes its claw, releasing a small black energy ball. It hits Swalot, as it explodes into dark energy, knocking Swalot back, injured. Swalot’s whisker moves and pulls out a Sitrus Berry. Swalot eats it, enjoying it. Ike: A berry? Held items are allowed? Ludwig von: Why yes, they are part of the customizations feature in Smash 4. No one questioned when Munchlax pulled out that Hammer last round. Kirby: Uhn? Wario: Waw-hah-hah-ha! Time to get serious now! Swalot, use Belch! Swalot inhales some air, as its stomach rumbles. Swalot releases a powerful Belch, knocking Conkeldurr and Zoroark back. Wolf: Now, Inferno! Sheik: Night Daze. Feint Attack. Zoroark throws its Night Daze grenade, as Houndoom uses a blue Inferno. The two attacks collide and cancel each other out. Zoroark then disappears, appearing right in Houndoom’s face. Wolf: Let’s mess them up. Counter. Zoroark goes to strike Houndoom, as it uses Counter. The attack repels Zoroark, sending it flying. Swalot uses Belch, striking Zoroark hard. Zoroark flies back, Conkeldurr catching it. Sheik: Thanks. Ike: Of course. We need to work together. Sheik: In that case, initiate an attack. Ike: Sure thing. Conkeldurr, Stone Edge! Wario: Heh, heh-heh! You don’t learn, do you?! Stockpile! Sheik: Taunt. Zoroark Taunts Swalot, it getting angry and not using Stockpile. It is then hit hard by Stone Edge, knocked back. Wario: Wha?! Urrrgh! In that case, Belch! Sheik: Night Daze. Zoroark throws Night Daze, as Swalot inhales to use Belch. The Night Daze is sucked in, as Swalot closes his mouth. The Night Daze explodes inside Swalot, him groaning. Swalot falls over, defeated. Roy K: Swalot is unable to battle! Wario: Waah! Wolf: Looks like I have to finish them off. Ike: Not if I finish it first. Conkeldurr, Aether! Conkeldurr throws a concrete pillar into the air, as it jumps after it, grabbing it. Conkeldurr’s arm and pillar glow orange, as it comes crashing down at Houndoom. Wolf: Heh. An over glorified Hammer Arm. Houndoom, Counter! Houndoom uses Counter, as Hammer Arm connects with Houndoom. The two stalemate, the ground cracking underneath Houndoom. Hammer Arm breaks through, slamming into Houndoom, defeating him. Roy K: Houndoom is unable to battle! The winners are Ike and Sheik! Ike: Hm. Way to go, buddy. Conkeldurr: Conkeldurr. Ike: And thanks to you, Sheik. We couldn’t have done it without you. Sheik: Sure. Sheik returns Zoroark, then Vanishes, as Ike looks around. In the character stands, Zelda comes back. Zelda: So, I miss anything? Peach: Oh, just an entire battle. Morton: And that’s it for today! We now have Teams Star Fox, Combat, Triforce and Greil moving on to the next round. Who will join them? Who will be totally and utterly destroyed?! Will Dedede find a partner? You’ll have to tune in next time to find out! Competing Characters * Team Triforce ** Link ** Zelda * Team Hungry ** Yoshi ** Kirby * Team Greil ** Ike ** Shiek * Team W ** Wario ** Wolf Non-Competing Characters * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * King Dedede * Palutena * Pit * Robin (Male) * Falco * Fox * Ryu * Peach * Larry Koopa * Morton Koopa * Roy Koopa * Ludwig von Koopa Pokémon * Gallade (Link's) * Gardevoir (Zelda's) * Lickitung (Yoshi's) * Munchlax (Kirby's) * Conkeldurr (Ike's) * Zoroark (Sheik's) * Swalot (Wario's) * Houndoom (Wolf's) Trivia * Teams DK, Hungry, Skyworld, Awaken, Greil and W are shown to form this episode, Awaken occurring off screen. * This episode starts a running gag on Dedede being unable to find a partner. * The Final Smashes revealed are... ** Link's Triforce Slash, a combo with Gallade's Imprison and Close Combat. * Gardevoir's moves are based off Zelda's specials. * Swalot is based off Wario eating everything and his Wario Waft ability. * Gardevoir, Munchlax and Zoroark appear as Pokéball summons from the Smash Bros series. Lickitung appears as part of the stage PokéFloats. * Robin wanting to "shack it up" with Lucina is a reference to how the two can marry in Fire Emblem: Awakening. * This episode plays with the common misconception that Link is Zelda. * Unintentionally, Team Hungry is a homage to two of my old dogs, which were named after the characters of the team. Category:Episodes Category:Super Smash Bros Battle